A New Breed Of Evolution
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: What starts as an innocent handicap match turns into the newest WWE power stable of Divas. Who can stop the Evolution of these fierce females? Massive AU!


_A/N: Hey guys, White here in the early hours of your Saturday. This story is based on the fantasy idea of the WWE crafting a female-based group of Evolution. Hope you enjoy it guys!_

It was the midway point of Raw when Time To Rock'N Roll played over the PA to massive boos from the packed Detroit crowd.

"The following handicap match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, Trish Stratus!" Lillian Garcia declared. Trish Stratus was one of the WWE's biggest heels and the blatant disrespect she's shown to Alundra Blayze, whether it's giving her age jokes and interrupting her matches. Needless to say Trish had this match against Alundra Blayze and her ally the rookie diva Kaitlyn coming

"And her first opponent, Alundra Blayze!" Lillian Garcia declared as the first opponent for Trish to face. Alundra was a 3 time WWE Womens Champion who's been in the company since the early 1990s. Needless to say she was a veteran that had earned her stripes in the WWE and didn't deserve the signs of disrespect and arrogance Trish has shown to her.

Trish rolled her eyes at her.

"And her second opponent, Kaitlyn!" Lillian declared as Alundra's ally, her protege, her friend came down the ramp and to the ring as her theme Higher played. She had been Alundra's ally ever since this feud with Trish began and their friendship backstage was well-known as well. She was eager to help Alundra in this match.

Trish sneered at Kaitlyn.

After some brief seconds of talking strategy Kaitlyn started the match up against Trish.

"Your not good enough to be in the ring with me!" Trish snapped.

"I'm gonna prove you wrong." Kaitlyn growled as the opening bell rang.

Trish smirked, slapping the young diva in total disrespect.

Kaitlyn sold the slap well. She heard the crowd let out a resounding "**OHHHHH!**" from the impact. Kaitlyn took a deep breath, stepped back just a little bit, and gave Trish a Lou Thesz press for her trouble and some mounted punches before the ref pulled her off of Trish.

Trish smirked, flipping her off.

"Let me go!" Kaitlyn yelled, trying to break through the referee who was pushing her back a little bit just to give Trish some breathing room. Once Trish was in a nice distance the ref let Kaitlyn go and she walked hard towards Trish and aimed a big kick to her stomach.

Trish took it, doubling over.

Kaitlyn attempted a snap suplex on Trish.

Trish took it, grimacing in pain.

Smiling, Kaitlyn grabbed Trish by her arm to get her up and continue her offense with an Irish Whip

Trish smirked, countering into a back body drop.

Kaitlyn grimaced in pain as she was dropped on her back.

Trish's smirk widened, leaning toward the crowd wanting to hear them boo her.

"**BOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" The Detroit crowd jeered, giving Trish the heel reception she craved.

Trish laughed, cockily posing.

Kaitlyn was on her hands and knees, trying to get to her feet.

Trish grabbed Kaitlyn by her hair, talking trash to the young rookie.

Kaitlyn threw quick punches at Trish's stomach to push her back.

Trish grimaced a little, backing off.

Kaitlyn continued her offense with a regular neckbreaker attempt.

Trish took it cleanly.

Kaitlyn covered Trish in a basic body pin.

Trish kicked out at 2.

Kaitlyn growled before getting to her feet and attempting an Irish whip to her corner so Alundra could tag in.

Trish calmly reversed it, Irish whipping Kate to the ring's other corner.

Kate groaned as the Irish whip connected.

Trish came charging at her, going for a stinger splash.

The stinger splash connected, taking some air out of Kaitlyn. She fell to the canvas from the impact.

Trish fell into the pin.

Kaitlyn kicked out at two and a half.

"**COME ON! THAT WAS 3!**" Trish screamed.

"No Trish it was two!" The ref yelled, not backing down from the aggressive blonde.

Trish growled, shoving the ref in a fit of anger.

"I'm the referee!" He yelled, warning Trish as Kaitlyn tried crawling to Alundra who was holding her hand out for a tag.

Trish shot him a death glare. She clearly was in no mood to play his games.

The ref backed off, trying to keep things calm as Kaitlyn inched closer to her tag partner.

Trish turned around, grabbing Kate's legs and dragging her away.

"**LET HER GO!**" Alundra yelled at Trish while Kaitlyn was pulled back.

Trish sneered at her, stomping on Kate's exposed body parts.

Kaitlyn groaned as she was stomped on, the ref eased Trish away from her while Kaitlyn crawled to the ropes.

Trish moved toward Kate, pulling her to her feet, giving her elbows to the head.

Kaitlyn stumbled back in pain, unable to get her feet set from the repeated elbow shots by Trish as she was put down again.

Trish picked her up by the hair, lifting Kate up for a suplex stunner.

The suplex stunner connected as Kaitlyn favored her neck in pain from the impact.

Trish backed up, ready to finish things with her Chick Kick..

"You got a lot of nerve beating on a rookie diva like that!" Alundra yelled at Trish. "Just wait until I get in there and show you what I can do!" The veteran diva roared in anger.

"I'll show you ya ancient prune!" Trish yelled.

"I'm not too old to kick your ass!" Alundra yelled back as Kaitlyn slowly got to her hands and knees, breathing hard and fast in recovery.

Trish moved in for her Chick Kick.

Kaitlyn got up to her feet, not knowing that Trish was about to attempt her finisher.

Trish charged in.

Kaitlyn ran and ducked under the kick, took advantage of Trish's missed Chick Kick and fired back with a Spear as soon as Trish turned around.

Trish hit the mat hard.

Kaitlyn also hit hard as she had no strength left to crawl over and pin Trish, nor did she think that Trish was out for the count. She did notice how Alundra had her hand out ready to tag.

Trish slowly got to her feet as Katie tagged in Alundra, unknown to Trish..

Alundra was tagged in the the fans popped with cheers, welcoming the veteran into the ring as Kaitlyn slowly made it to her feet.

Alundra got in Trish's face as the two talked trash to each other for a second before Alundra turned around and punched Kaitlyn clean across the jaw.

Kate hit the mat hard.

Then Alundra proceeded to stomp on Kaitlyn's back, much to the shock of the crowd.

"Wait a minute! King, what in the world's going on?!" JR yelped.

"Alundra wised up, she left the little girl behind and joined up with a great woman!" King remarked as Alundra continued to stomp on Kaitlyn.

"Oh your full of it King! Kaitlyn trusted Alundra!" JR yelled.

"But that doesn't mean that...hold on. I got word that there's a fight backstage in the Diva locker room!" King said, switching his chain of thought to some new news as the camera just saw a masked diva slamming Eve into a wall hard headfirst.

"**SOMEBODY GET SECURITY, GET SOME HELP BACK THERE!**" JR yelled.

The masked woman kicked Eve hard in her stomach as she was on her hands before leaving the locker room calmly.

"**WHO THE HELL WAS THAT, KING?!**" JR yelled in disbelief.

"**I HAVE NO CLUE!**" King answered as the camera returned to the ring as Alundra just stopped stomping on Kaitlyn.

Trish smirked smugly.

Alundra quit stomping on Kaitlyn and lifted her to her feet and held her arms in a double hammerlock with Alundra nicely behind her, a sitting duck for a Chick Kick.

Trish smiled evilly. "Night-night, rookie!" She sneered, blasting her with full force.

Kaitlyn collapsed to her canvas in an unconscious heap, down for the count.

Just to add insult to injury, Trish planted a foot on Kate's chest for the highly disrespectful pinfall.

"**ONE! TWO! THREE!**" The referee counted to three, signalling the end of this dramatic match.

"Oh come on! That was totally uncalled for!" JR yelled indignantly.

"It's a no disqualification match," King pointed out as Trish's arm was raised in victory. "This was a fair win for Trish." King added, smiling a little.

"Oh your full of it King!" JR growled good-naturedly at his broadcast partner.

Alundra hugged Trish in the middle of the ring, letting the world know that they are allies now.

"This is just shocking.." JR mused.

Just then, right when they were turning to leave the ring Eve slid into the ring and ready to attack Alundra and Trish.

"What in the world? What's Eve doing out here?" JR wondered.

Eve was on the attack, throwing elbows and kicks at Trish to knock down the blonde Diva.

Trish hit the ground groaning in pain. She didn't see this coming at all.

Alundra went on the attack, trying to drive Eve into the corner with strikes of her own but Eve held her ground. While the two divas fought it out the masked woman ran down the ramp and into the ring.

She quickly cut Eve down, giving her a chop block.

Eve fell down hard from the chop block, selling the damage to her knee.

The woman stomped away at her knee, before locking in a figure-four.

Eve cried out in pain, feeling her knees get locked in the painful figure-four.

The woman smirked behind her mask, wrenching it tighter.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAH!**" Eve screamed, trying and failing to turn her body to relieve the pressure of the hold. That figure-four leglock was locked in tightly, even tapping out audibly from the sheer pain of the hold.

The masked woman smirked as she released it.

Trish smirked at the woman before mouthing, "You can take the mask off now."

The masked woman nodded, slowly removing her mask..

And much to everyone's surprise...except to Trish and Alundra, the beautiful Kelly Kelly was revealed as the masked attacker after all!

"**OH MY GOD! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDIN' ME KING! IT WAS KELLY!**" JR screamed in disbelief and surprise.

"T-This is unbelievable!" King exclaimed, seeing the young blonde grin with glee once she removed her mask. "Nobody and I mean **NOBODY** saw this one coming!" He yelped.

"Not even you partner?" JR asked, knowing the King's affinity for the WWE Divas.

"Of course not!" King answered. Even though he was a supporter of the WWE Divas, especially the bubbly and perky Kelly Kelly, he never expected to see her join the villainous divas as he continued. "While I'm glad the young lady has some powerful friends in Alundra and Trish now I never ever would've expected her to join them, especially like this."

"Your not wrong King. This is a powerful trio." JR agreed.

The past, present, and future were in the WWE right now as they all raised their arms high with their hands clasped before taking a bow, proud of their handiwork as the fans jeered loudly. This was the beginning of something brand new in the Divas Division with it's past, present, and future stars.

To be continued...


End file.
